


Untitled Snippit

by jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney said "anything" and "everything" he meant exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Snippit

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an experiment. Nothing every came of it. I just wanted to explore the possible changes in Rodney's character on the darkest possible level.

“I’ll do everything to I can to get you out of here, Sheppard,” Rodney told him, his voice hissing from his lips. The conviction in his tone and the sheer stubbornness in his eyes had reassured John in that moment. “I’ll do _anything_ I have to, to get you home, safe.”

John hadn’t questioned that conviction, hadn’t doubted that Rodney would find away to get him back to Atlantis, back to home. After three days of brutal torture, John hadn’t stopped to remember that when Rodney said _‘everything’_ and _‘anything’_ he meant exactly that – anything, everything.

And now, John was treading down the hallway behind his team doing his best not to look too closely at the obstacles he was stepping over and around. Ronon was leading them back the way they had come, Teyla was taking up the rear watching their six. And Rodney was two steps ahead of him, his uniform dark and damp in places. And John knew, _knew,_ that if he were to reach out and press his fingers against those stains they’d come away wet and scarlet.

Pegasus demanded sacrifices of blood from every person, Atlantis demanded pieces and parts of the souls of the people who lived in her walls.

For the first time in four years, John was wondering what piece of Rodney’s soul he had given up. How much blood had Rodney spilt in sacrifice to continue living in Pegasus.


End file.
